Tsubasa no yume
by bure-chan1
Summary: Hola a todos! xD luego de tiempo sin actualizar nuestros amigos se encuentran hospedados en diferentes lugares y encontrarán cosas diferentes. Dejen reviews, nos vemos
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de la autora: hola!!! Como están??! A los años .…bueno ahora acá me tienen con otra nueva historia y un manga que no he encontrado fic en español, así que ya toca hacerlos xP. **

**Aviso: Para leer este fic es necesario saber el argumento de esta manga lo encontrarán en cualquier página de CLAMP. Además no creo que haya problema ya deben de saber como se desarrolla.**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenecen a CLAMP junto con los personajes de X y otras mangas. **

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE**

**Tsubasa no Yume **

**Capitulo 1: Un deseo a una estrella**

**Aquella noche era una de las más oscuras que se podía haber visto. Cada vez eran extraños e incomparables con sus lugares de origen, El actual mundo que se encontraba, lleno de nieblas densas con sonidos muy diferentes… **

**Fye: Waouu ...Mokona tus bostezos suenan raros **

**Mokona: En serio? Yuuko–sama dice que me parezco a un oso cuando los hago -moviendo sus orejitas encima de la cabeza del ninja del reino de Japón-**

**Kurogane: Quieres bajarte de mi cabeza!!! Nadie te ha dado permiso de estar ahí –botando al pequeño semejante a un conejo-**

**Fye: Vamos, Mokona,. No te acerques a Kuropin. Hace tiempo que no tiene una buena pelea y se siente estresado.**

**Kurogane: � que estás diciendo?! –suspirando – Nuevamente nos hemos separado de los otros **

**Mokona: Como estará Sakura??**

**Fye: No te preocupes, mientras que se encuentre al lado de Shaoran-kun no le pasara nada malo **

**En otro lugar…**

**Shaoran: Princesa., se encuentra bien???-el muchacho se encontraba con una mirada de preocupación al verla inconciente a su lado- **

**Sakura: Uh?! –pestañeando debido al brillo de la luz en la habitación- Shaoran-lkun dónde estamos??**

**La princesa del reino de Japón se encontraba en un dormitorio al lado de su amigo de la infancia con grandes telares preciosos cayendo sobre las paredes…**

**¿??: Al parecer nuestros invitados ya despertaron, Mayu –moviendo el telar ambarino más grande de la habitación que separaba de los demás cuartos-**

**Mayu: Así es, me da mucho gusto saber que se encuentran bien-sentándose en frente de nuestros protagonistas- Sino pasábamos por esa calle, seguramente estarían empapados.**

**Sakura: Acaso está lloviendo??**

**¿??: Si y en nuestro país las lluvias duran 2 día s como mínimo **

**Shaoran: Gracias por su amabilidad-dando una pequeña reverencia-**

**Mayu: No tienes que agradecérnoslo ah! Mi nombre es Mayu y ella es Miriel, mi hermana**

**Las chicas llevaban unos kimonos azulinos sencillos, pero a la vez formales. Con largos cabellos negros sostenidos por unos lazos complejos. **

**Shaoran: Disculpen. Como se llama este país???**

**Miriel: Se encuentran en el país de Kikonigawa **

**Mayu: Y esta residencia se llama Kiou Hanamachi "(1) **

**Por otro lado, Kurogane y Fye encontraron un bar en donde podían refugiarse de la lluvia hasta que acabara….**

**Fye: Este trago es muy refrescante –tomando el vaso vertido con un líquido de 5 colores diferentes divididos por capas-**

**Kurogane: � No te emborraches de nuevo, que tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino cuando acabe esta lluvia**

**Fye: No hay problema y tu , Mokona deseas algo? –toamno la patita del pequeño "transportador de mundos"-**

**Mokona: No, Mokona se encuentra augusto así o -mirando un cenicero de cristal morado muy llamativo mientras que lo movía- Crees que le pueda llevar esto a Yuuko-sama???!!**

**Fye: No creo que haya problema, tú que crees Kurogane?- cambiando la expresión de su rostro al mirar a su receptor-**

**El ninja de Japón al ver el reflejo de una persona extraña en el cenicero mirándolos y acercándose a ellos, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo..**

**Kurogane: No, por supuesto que no –levantándose de la barra y yendo ante el hombre encapuchado en sombras-**

**Kurogane: Oye, creo que será mejor que salgamos de este lugar**

**El encapuchado se paró sin decir una sola palabra y se dirigió hacia la salida del bar, seguido por el acompañante de Fye...**

**Kurogane: qué es lo que deseas de nosotros??? –demostrando una de sus miradas más desafiantes a su receptor-**

**¿???: ….-seguía sin moverse- **

**Kurogane: Será mejor que me lo digas o tendré que utilizar otro método para que lo hagas – poniendo una mano en la espada poseía-**

**En eso el extraño comenzó a acercarse al ninja revelando su identidad, mientras que los dos se empapaban en una torrencial lluvia. Sacando su espada y encontrándose con la de Kurogane…**

**¿??: Ustedes conocen al que estoy buscando **

**Kurogane: No lo creo, mocoso **

**Su atacante era un muchacho de ojos azules con cabellos negros que llegaban a abarcar su frente vestido de negro.**

**¿??: A Seishirou **

**Kurogane: Tu eres el causante de esta lluvia, verdad? Cuál es tu nombre ? –separándose del muchacho de ojos azules- _¿Podrá ser Subaru Sumeragi , él que estaba buscando Seishirou?_**

**¿??: Mi nombre Kamui Shiroi. – el dragón del cielo comenzó a juntar sus manos- No te irás hasta que me des alguna información **

**Kamui comenzó a expandir su territorio, llevando a Kurogane a una gran duda…**

**Kurogane: Qué acabas de hacer?? **

**Kamui: Nadie nos molestará en nuestro encuentro y no habrá ningún cambio en el mundo real.**

**Kurogane: Perfecto –sonriendo- Eso significa que podré pelear en buenas condiciones en esta dimensión.**

**A partir de ese momento, comenzó una lucha a gran velocidad con sus espadas… **

**Kurogane: _Mierda! Este mocoso es bastante ágil y sus ataques son bastante precisos –pensaba_ mientras que aparecían unos rasguños en sus brazos-**

**Kamui: _Tengo que logra vencerlo, sino todo lo que he estado consiguiendo no servirá de nada _-pensaba a la vez que evadía los ataques de Kurogane que le resultaban difíciles-**

**Hasta que un ataque en la espalda del muchacho de ojos azules lo hizo retroceder, Kurogane había logrado dañarlo... **

**Kurogane: Eres muy bueno –jadeando-**

**Kamui: Tú también- tocándose el tajo de la espalda que comenzaba a sangrar- Dime dónde está, Seishirou!!!**

**Kurogane: No podrás alcanzarlo **

**Kamui: No digas tonterías –mandándose al ataque con mayor furia que la primera vez-**

**Luego de unos minutos del encuentro de espadas, el dragón del cielo retrocedió unos metros y emanó una carga de energía hacia a Kurogane que recibió el impacto….**

**Kurogane: Agghhh –atravesando paredes hasta que descendió quedándose con pocas energías- **

**Kamui: Dime donde ESTA!! –acercándose al ninja con una mirada amenazante, mientras que deslizaba la punta de su espada al cuello del ninja-**

**Kurogane: No lo sé –jadeando debido al cansancio-**

**Kamui: Veo que estás diciendo la verdad –desapareciendo la otra dimensión y regresando al mundo real- **

**Las gotas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de Kurogane, mientras que Kamui se iba del lugar de encuentro. No podía creer que un muchacho podía vencerlo de esa manera, si hubiera estado más atento habría esquivado el ataque de su contrincante. ¿Estaría perdiendo el estilo? ¿O su fuerza?**

**En eso, llegaron a sus pensamientos esos recuerdos ante de comenzar el viaje….**

_**Kurogane: Quiero ser fuerte, más fuerte que todo. Para eso se pelea. No me importa quien viva o muera **_

_**Tomoyo-hime: Claro en este país no hay más fuerte que tú –juntando sus manos para hacer un conjuro- entonces no tengo otra opción **_

_**Kurogane: Ehh…Qué está sucediendo??? **_

_**Tomyo-hime: Alguien dijo que hay que enviar a una persona mala en un viaje**_

_**Kurogane: NADIE DIJO ESO **_

_**Tomoyo-hime: Ahora te enviaré a otro mundo**_

_**Kurogane: NO LO HAGAS**_

_**Tomoyo-hime: Conocerás a mucha gente. Ahí encontrarás el significado de la fuerza**_

**El verdadero significado de la fuerza, luego de tanto tiempo le parecía complicado; sus pensamientos se nublaban y sus párpados comenzaban a pesar demasiado….el cansancio lo estaba venciendo.**

**En eso ya no llegó a sentir las gotas de la lluvia y comenzó a ver una silueta con cabellos largos ondulados….**

**Kurogane. To..mo...yo –perdiendo el conocimiento, su cuerpo ya no podía más con la fatiga-**

**¿??: Uh? Cómo sabes mi nombre?? **

**La chica de cabellos negros con un paraguas cerca del ninja se quedó sorprendida, quién sería esa persona?? **

**Continuará…. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola a todos!! Que les pareció el 1er cap?? espero que le haya gustado jeje ..ejem recuerden que Tsubasa es un manga crossover por lo que encontraremos personajes de las demás series de CLAMP .**

**¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Kamui??!!! Y Tomoyo ¿? Yo aún deseo que aparezcan en la historia jeje, lo bueno es que tenemos los fics para hacerlos aparecer hasta que no lo hagan las de CLAMP jeje**

**Bueno, en este episodio comenzaron más nudos a esta historia �.� aunque ya hay bastantes jeje que el que querrá Kamui?? Dónde se encontrará la pluma de Sakura??? Y que les pasará a nuestros protagonistas??? **

**Dejen reviews, para ver si seguimos con el fic xDDDD**

**Nos vemos, Bure**

**POST: Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis amigas Shary y Lime **


	2. Semejanza

Tsubasa no Yume 

Capitulo 2: Semejanzas

El sonido de la lluvia era más fuerte cada vez, al parecer la tormenta duraría toda la noche. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban silenciosas y tranquilas. El ninja de Japón comenzó a despertarse...

"¿Dónde estoy?" –sentándose repentinamente en el futón dónde se hallaba-

Al parecer se encontraba en una habitación de una mujer, ya que estaba bastante arreglada para ser de un hombre. En eso, al ver la puerta percibió a una persona que se acercaba; por lo que comenzó a buscar su espada y...

"AH! No está y mi ropa!" – parándose del futón revelándose su estado con una simple yukata para dormir-

"Kurogane ya está despierto!" –saltando mientras ingresaba a la habitación-

"Ya recobraste el conocimiento, te quedaste dormido un buen tiempo "

"Dónde estamos? "

"Nos encontramos en la una residencia "

"Hmph…¬¬ no me habia dado cuenta"

"Se encuentra en "Clover"

Una muchacha de cabellos ondulados esbozaba una sonrisa al contestar la pregunta con más exactitud. Era ella, no había duda...

"Tomoyo" –su mente no había jugado con él al recordar aquel rostro antes de perder el conocimiento-

"No me había equivocado era mi nombre el que dijiste antes de perder el conocimiento" – mientras sonreía y hablaba con tranquilidad- "Aunque esta sea la primera vez en la que nos vemos"

" La señorita Tomoyo se encontraba a tu lado cuando te encontré y me indicó el camino de este lugar para que pasáramos la noche aquí"-dijo el hechicero del país de Celes

"Este es mi cuarto, así que descansa hasta que te sientas mejor. Tu ropa esta siendo arreglada y tu espada se encuentra en el closet" – señalando el lugar-

"¿Clover, es una tienda?"-comentó la creación de Yuuko y el mago Clow, moviendo sus orejitas en manos de Tomoyo-

"No es una casa de geishas. He vivido aquí desde los 8 años"

"Como una casa de citas"- una mujer alta y delgada entró a la habitación de cabello rojizo- "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Karen y soy la encargada de este lugar."

"Mi nombre es Fye, mucho gusto en conocerla"

"Siéntase en este lugar, Tomoyo me contó lo que pasó con ustedes. Al parecer son extranjeros, verdad?"

En ese momento apareció una sombra por la puerta deslizadora, moviéndola sutilmente.

"Disculpen por la molestia. Tomoyo-sama tiene una visita esperándola abajo"-cabizbaja dijo una chica de cabello negro cogido con dos moños altos-

"Enseguida voy, disculpen pero debo retirarme"-haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras seguía por el pasadizo a la joven muchacha-

"Venimos de un lugar muy lejos de aquí"-contestó el muchacho de ojos azules-

"Al parecer son viajeros errantes, así que pueden quedarse en este lugar hasta que decidan partir nuevamente"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, Karen-sama"-dijo el hechicero, mientras el ninja de Japón se dirigía al pasadizo-

"Lo que sí les pedimos discreción con las habitaciones de los demás, ya que a nuestros clientes les gusta la privacidad"

En ese momento, la princesa del reino de Tokio junto con el hijo de Fujitaka se encontraban realizando la limpieza del Hanamachi.

"Sakura-hime, no se preocupe en llevar esas canastas. Lo haré en un momento"

"Yo también deseo ayudar en lo que pueda, como no estamos pagando el hospedaje y estas personas son muy gentiles con nosotros"-caminando hacia la lavandería- "Shaoran-kun no hemos visto a Fye-san y Kurogane-san desde que amaneció"

"Al terminar de arreglar la habitación principal saldré para ver si los encuentro en los alrededores de la ciudad"

"Sakura-chan!"-apareciendo Miriel- "¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiar el estudio?"

"Hai ..enseguida voy"-mirando hacia Shaoran- Dentro de un momento regreso Shaoran-kun

"Hai"-asistiendo con una sonrisa el muchacho de cabello castaño.

Desde que comenzó el viaje en busca de las plumas de la princesa, logrando poco a poco conseguirlas, a pesar de las adversidades la sonrisa de la princesa seguía con gran vitalidad, una sonrisa que reflejaba sinceridad y ternura, y que Shaoran seguiría protegiendo cueste lo que cueste.

Luego de caminar un trayecto largo, las muchachas llegaron al estudio, una gran habitación llena de libros antiguos y toda clase de papeles desordenados en un escritorio de madera

"Sakura-chan, yo me encargo de barrer el pasadizo,¿podrías desempolvar los libros de ese estante?"

"Si, no hay problema" –caminando hacia el estante indicado- _Seguramente le gustaría ver este lugar a Shaoran-kun le avisaré cuando termine de arreglar….._ayy!

Sin darse cuenta la muchacha de cabellos castaño se tropezó con un maletín de extraña forma, golpeándose levemente el pie izquierdo. Al arrodillarse y regresar a su sitio el objeto de un pequeño susto, se dio cuenta de un pequeño papel rojizo debajo de otros papeles.

"¿Qué será eso?- al levantar se encontró con un dibujo en el centro que representaba al sol y la luna rodeado de un círculo. Al cambiar de posición se encontró con la imagen de una bella mujer de cabello largo y lacio con una clase de alas, mientras sus manos se encontraban entre cruzadas cerca de su rostro delicado. En la parte inferior tenía escrito- "Win….

De repente la ventana se abrió e ingreso un pequeño ventarrón que desordenó aún más los papeles de la habitación.

" Ohhh, tengo que terminar de arreglar esto de una vez"-dejando a un costado del escritorio la susodicha carta-

Kurogane, por su parte comenzaba a rondear por los pasadizos del lugar en donde se encontraban hospedados; mientras que la luna comenzaba a subir en el cielo ya oscurecido.

"Sabes que no puedo dejar esto aquí y menos aún que voy a estar lejos de este lugar por un tiempo, estarías en un grave peligro y eso es lo menos que deseo ahora. Recuerda lo que son capaces esas personas por conseguir lo que desean" –dijo un muchacho

"Lo sé, pero ya estoy metida en este lío desde hace tiempo y no cambiaría mi estado en este lugar. Haré lo posible por ayudar en lo que pueda" –deslizando una taza de té a su interlocutor-

"Siempre has sido muy difícil de quitarte una idea de la cabeza "-sonriendo mientras el ninja abría estrepitosamente la puerta deslizante de la habitación con una mirada seria-

"_Mierda porque hice esto, estoy metiéndome en donde no me llaman" -mirando al muchacho de cabello azul sentado en frente de Tomoyo- "bah…eso ya no importa"_

"Al parecer tenemos visitas inesperadas en nuestra cita, Tomoyo-chan"-parándose mientras miraba al ninja con una una gentil sonrisa, esas sonrisas que no les gustaban a Kurogane-

"Los presentaré. Eriol, él es un extranjero que esta de visita en este país por un tiempo, su nombre es Kurogane"

"Mucho gusto"-inclinándose levemente haciendo lo mismo su oyente-

"Es hora de retirarme"-dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha de cabello ondulado- "Procura llevar contigo lo que te di"

"Uh, haré lo que pueda. Ve con cuidado" -dijo mientras el muchacho inglés daba un pequeño beso de despedida en su mano-

"Creo que tendré que regresar más rápido. Me voy solamente una semana y ya tienes otros pretendientes " –sonriendo ante la reacción del ninja de Japón que al escucharlo se tensaron sus músculos y su rostro era fácil de predecir, mientras Tomoyo sonreía-

Al llegar a la entrada y la reencarnación del Cloe Reed comenzaba a caminar por las calles en la oscuridad de la noche. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento….

"Al parecer estás buscando algo importante en tu viaje, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo necesita una persona de nuestro grupo"

"Ya veo, no obstante tú estás buscando otra cosa también" –mirando hacia los ojos negros del ninja, lo cual sorprendió a éste-

Al verse en una situación tan incómoda el ninja comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar

"¿A dónde vas?"-dijo Tomoyo

"A caminar un rato"

"Regresa temprano"

"Hmph….nadie ha podido ponerme un horario en mi vida"

"OH….entonces te quedarás sin cena y habitación y al parecer va a ser una noche muy fria"

"Grrrr.."-gruñó era idéntica a la de su mundo regresando a su paso-"Hphmmm, ya veré a que hora regresaré"

"Kurogane-san!"

"Hmph.. y ahora!"-mirándola de reojo desde el camino

"Estoy segura que lo encontrarás"-sonriendo sutilmente hacia el ninja que, inmediatamente regresó a la marcha.

Continuará.

Notas de la autora:

Ohayou minna-san! Como están? VV perdón por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar el segundo episodio de este fic de Tsubasa, como ya estoy en 2do ciclo es difícil para mí, por el tiempo e inspiración adecuada seguir.

Qué les pareció la aparición de Eriol? xDDD de todas maneras tenia que poner a ese muchacho que al parecer incomoda a Kurogane en cierta manera, mientras que Sakura ha encontrado una carta Clow. Qué era lo que estaban hablando Eriol y Tomoyo? Tomoyo sabe algo de las plumas de Sakura u otra cosa? Eso se sabrá poco apoco en cada capítulo y más personajes importantes harán su aparición. Si desean a uno en especial avísenme en sus reviews con sus comentarios y las parejas que les gustan como lo que tienen alguna sospecha de lo que sucederá en este fic.

Y llegó el momento de responder reviews :

-Serenity-princess: Hola, gracias por hacerme recordar de actualizarlo ¬¬ ya que hace tiempo que no lo seguía. Además tengo muchas ideas para este fic. que espero que les guste

-Hikari Katsuragi: Arigatou ahora espero no dejarte con mas ganas que el primer episodio (¬¬ lo cual es un poco menos probable xDDD) Suerte!

-Pily: el review más grande xDDD arigatou y como vez puse a Eriol xD que es uno de personajes preferidos y mas originales, a mi parecer de Clamp; aunque también Kurogane no pierde su encanto que en algunos momentos en el manga me hace recordar a Touya xDD. Siiiii ya apareció Tomoyo en el manga xDD y le llamó mucho la atención a Kurogane verla, pero en mi fic se verá un detallito que me he dado cuenta (gracias a una amiga) de Kurogane. Etooo… conocimiento del tema xDDD es que con esta manga me he afanado bastante sigo la historia todavía y vamos por el episodio 91 que me deja más intrigada por lo que le sucede a Shaoran (ya voy teniendo mis sospechas) como también el pasado de Fye, etc. Cuídate mucho xPPP

-Sakuracerezo4: Arigatou gozzai iamsu, espero que te guste este episodio y si tienes algunas ideas que te gustarían que sucediesen en el fic me las envíes

Nos vemos, cuidense mucho

Bure


End file.
